The Swap
by Nightfuryrider98
Summary: The name is very obvious, well should be... I honestly don't know what to say about this story. but you will enjoy it
1. Getting To School

The Swap

A/N: Hey Guys! This is a story that may seem very obvious with its name. This is the first chapter, I will be very late with other chapters and updating them since I've got my first adopted story From SontanaDevil, thanks. You should also check out this are some awesome pieces of writing. This story is about swapping dragons and riders, and of course what would happen if they did. Aw, screw it, i'll update all the chapters that i'm going to release and then write up the stories.

"These are Normal"

'These are thorghts'

"_These are Dragonise"_

Chapter 1: Hiccup & Toothless

(Hiccup's POV)

Today, I woke up as usual, A 20 year old boy that still has his freedom while dad's still in charge. As I woke up, I heard slight thumping on the roof, I automatically knew who it was.

"Yeah, you can wait you overgrown Lizard"

I said. I then heard growling, I could tell that he was angry at that. I put on my ugg boots on (Yes he still wears those) and headed downstairs to grab my breakfast. I then heard 2 very loud thumps, I couldn't tell who it was. It was either Toothless or Stoick. As I later found out by the yawn, it was a doggy kind of yawn. So it was Toothless.

"Hello Lazy Lizard" I said To Toothless

"_Oh, I'm The Lazy Lizard, you slept in for most of the week, and half of the time, you woke up around lunch!"_

All that was heard was a growl and some mumbles

"Hey, I'm Only Kidding Bud, and anyways I got you your favorite fish" I said.

Hiccup put a big bag of cod down for Toothless

"_Now, This is the life!"_

All That was heard was happy grumbles and purring

"Enjoy It While You Can Bud" I said to Toothless, but he wasn't listening to me so I shrugged it off, and started eating my breakfast. It was basically cold fish stew. It was made by me and it was the best, actually better then my fathers. And he even complimented me on my cooking skills at one stage, I think he is making me cook now, which I hate. I then finished my breakfast, I then looked around to see Toothless eating his fish

"Wanna Go Flyin' Bud" I said to Toothless

"_Flying, Oh yeah, sounds good"_

Toothless was pouncing around like mad and all Hiccup could do was smirk and laugh.

"Alright, come on bud, I got an idea for the group"

As Hiccup went up to his bedroom and hopped on Toothless, they then went out of his gap in his house which was a window. And took off, going down to the school, where he'd meet Astrid, Snotlout, The Twins and Fishlegs. Hiccup also had an idea going through his head, what happens if we swapped dragons for the day.

A/N: Well guys, that was the first chapter for today, expect a second chapter a couple of days later, I have now got 4 stories to update as of now, so this one will be first to be completed. SO MUCH PRESSURE, but I don't mind it. Also, don't Forget To Follow and review


	2. Getting used to HIM

Chapter 2: Snotlout and Toothless

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back, this time you guessed it. Hiccup's annoying cousin and toothless. Read this chapter it's going to be full of laughs and full of adventure as well.

As Hiccup flew in to Dragon school with all the gang waiting for him. He decided to be very descret abut what was happening today.

"Hey guys" Hiccup said.

The gang waved to him while he was hopping off of Toothless.

"Hows everyone been?" Hiccup asked while Toothless was greeting all the dragons, bowing to him.

"Good, how about you" Astrid called out.

"Good, now guys, I have a challenge for you that requires a little bit of bonding" Hiccup said.

"What Do You Mean?" Snotlout asked.

"What Do I Mean, were swapping Dragons" Hiccup said.

Just then everybody's Jaw dropped. Snotlout and Astrid may have had to do it but what about the twins and Fishlegs. "Uh are you sure about this Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup nodded "Snotlout goes on Toothless, Fish, you're on Stormfly, Astrid You're on Meatlug and I'm On Hook fang" Hiccup said.

(Toothless's POV)

"_Wait What, I'm With HIM" _I said. I Growled at Snotlout and he stepped back

"Now, now Toothless, I taught Snotlout how to use your foot control" Hiccup said.

"_I couldn't care about that, I don't want HIM on ME" _I said.

I looked at Snotlout and started growling. Flashing my teeth while I was at it. I could see that he was threatened.

"Toothless, calm down bud, it's only my cousin" Hiccup said.

"_Fine, but if he gets me in any trouble AT ALL, your dead" _I said.

"Oh, come on Toothless it'll be fun!" Snotlout said.

"_Oh yeah fun, I'll show you fun! A broken wing is what I'll get Mister!" _I said.

"Toothless, Stop. Let Snotlout get on" Hiccup said.

"_Fine!" _I said. I sat down and waited for Snotlout to get on. He then hopped on with a thump. And I growled at that.

"_Watch what you're doing" _I said to him, giving him a direct warning.

"See you soon bud!" i heard Hiccup say and I then saw the dragon that Snotlout owned fly away with Hiccup on his back. "Okay, lemme...just...get...my..." While Snotlout was Talking, I heard a click. Great! Now _He's _in Control. What could go wrong?!


	3. First Free Flight

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey again Guys! God I can't believe it! This story is just as nearly as popular as Dragon Riders in New York, wow, this story has taken me so far, thank you so Much! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 3: Flying

"Wow, and I thought Hookfang was cool. Hiccup's right about you!" Snotlout said.

"_What that your a Jerk? Yeah, he's usually right about that" _Toothless said.

"What's the matter Toothless, not used to riding with an actual Viking?" Snotlout said.

Just then, Toothless hit Snotlout with his ear _"YOU DO NOT CALL MY RIDER A STICK, Now I see why Hookfang hates you!" _

"OW, what was that for, whatever I did, I'm sorry, come on now show me what you got" Snotlout said.

"_Oh I will" _Toothless said with a smirk on his face. Then he just shot up to the sky

(Transition to Hiccup and Hookfang)

"So, a dragon like you must have some secrets!"

"_Oh I do, I hate Snotlout!" _Hookfang said.

"Have you at least got any tricks?" Hiccup said.

"_Oh I do" _Hookfang said with an happy growl.

Just then Hookfang did multiple barrel once he stopped a dizzy and dazed Hiccup was on Hookfang "Let's...Let's...NOT...do that again shall we" Hiccup said.

"_Sure, now that you think about it, \it does kind of make me dizzy as well" Hookfang said. _

Just then Hookfang heard Vomiting

"_not on my wing, not on my wing" _Hookfang said.

"Little close to call hey Hookfang?" Hiccup said.

(Transition to Toothless and Snotlout)

"ARGH!" Snotlout screamed. Toothless was flying so high up in the air and spining around.

"STOP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Snotlout Screamed.

"_Oh, just giving my enemy's a first free flight" _Toothless said.

"Okay, I'm Sorry...I'm Sorry" Snotlout said. Those were the exact words that Astrid said.

But Toothless knew that Snotlout didn't mean it, he never said sorry.

"_If you were sorry then you would let hiccup do all the things that you did to him" _Toothless said.

"Toothless...I'm going to tell Hiccup!" Snotlout said.

" _I couldn't care he hates you too!"_ Toothless said


	4. Husky

Chapter 4

A/N: hey again guys, IM NOW IN YAER 9! I actually like year 9...so far!

"Wow, so this is what it's like riding a Deadly Nadder" Fishlegs said.

"_That's right, you fly that fat tiny one don't you?"_ Stormfly said.

"Do you mind if I put my hands on your spikes, to get a proper grip" Fishlegs asked.

It was after a stern grumble of a 'Yes'. Fishlegs put his hand on her spikes that were on her head. Then he gripped on to them

"_Not so tight!" _Stormfly said. Shaking her head.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Stormfly, sometimes I don't know my strengths" Fishlegs said.

"_You also don't Know how heavy you are!" Stormfly said._

_(transition to Astrid and Meatlug)_

"_Wow, you're quite light Astrid!" _Meatlug said.

"God Fishlegs must of meant what he said when he said he was husky" Astrid said.

"_Yeah, he's like carrying a 125kg Boulder on your back, I don't know weather I can handle it or not"_

Astrid felt tiny when she was sitting on Meatlug. But this was because Fishlegs was so 'husky' but when you think about it. Vikings are sometimes Husky!

(Back to Snotlout and Toothless)

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH, WHAT IN THORS NAME ARE YOU DOING, STTTTOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP TOOOOTTTTHHHHLLLLEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Snotlout was yelling.

'_Oh this is just the beginning of it, and this is payback for calling my rider a stick' Toothless said._

Just then the worst happened. Toothless was dive bombing the water...

(Back to Hookfang and Hiccup)

"So, why don't we see how fast you can really go!" Hiccup said eagerly.

'_Sure, I can go very fast with out Snotlout on me!'_

A/N: Hey guys, the first authors note says everything so I might be updating on the weekends, but I have many more chapters with the other story. And another upcoming story. But for now see you Guys later. If you've also got a name for all my followers comment down below. For now, see you later my Night Fury riders!


	5. Getting Home

Chapter 5: Getting home

A/N: Hey again fellow Night Fury Riders! This story seemed really popular among people, this had more than 1,000 views in America WOW! And 600 in Australia. Not bad for a 14 year old that comes and lives in Australia. Now to the chapter

(Hiccup's POV)

As the afternoon started to seep in on Berk. We all said when we had a meeting that we'd stop when the sun was touching the horizon. And of course I was on Hookfang.

"C'mon Bud, let's go back" I said. Just realizing that i said 'bud' was I really Hookfang's friend.

'_Wait, BUD?! Don't you call that Night Fury Of Yours that!' _Hookfang said.

"Uh...sorry, I meant Hookfang, yeah sorry!" I said. Really delving deep into what I had said.

(Snotface's POV A/N: See what I did there!)

The crazy stuff was over, all I knew now was that I was on the back of a Night Fury. Hiccup's Night Fury. The one that hated me. The one that just wanted to kill me after I back-stabbed Hiccup. I knew I bullied Hiccup but now that he has a dragon that has GOT stealth and he HAS got the Night Fury in him, he must hate me so much. it was only then that we had just reached the school. Then I didn't see what was in front of me. A big Grey slab of concrete and that was all that I remember.

(Toothless's POV)

'_Oops, Sorry I DIDN'T mean that!' _I said. Gloating in my glory. Thank god I was first to the school. I dropped to the ground once I felt Snotlout's body on my and flung him off. Then once he's body was flung off, I went to the place were Hiccup sits and does his work in the dragon pen were that big two headed dragon was held up. I then huddled into a corner an tucked my wings in so that they would cover my face. That way when they came across Snotlout they wouldn't blame me and think that I'm sleeping and that he is as well.

I was about 25 minutes into my sleep when I heard Hiccup.

"Wow, there's a change" Once I heard him. I decided to go get up.

I stretched my wings and started shaking. That way I could get the _Dirt_ off of my body.

"Hey Buddy!" I heard.

I then came running to that familiar voice to who i knew was Hiccup. I ran over to him and purred up against him. He was obviously excited to see me as well, as he scratched me under my chin. I instantly rolled my eyes back and purred, knowing that he was very happy to see me.

(Hiccup's POV)

As I gave Toothless a scratch under his chin. I saw Snotlout sleeping.

"Well, let's just get out of here before this get's annoying" I said. Looking at Snotlout. Toothless then purred, to what seemed to be an agreement. I hopped on Toothless and he took off straight away. Taking off to the skies. We then landed at home 10 minutes later. I opened the door and closed it once Toothless came in.


	6. New Morning

Chapter 6: New Morning

A/N: Hey again guys! The swap seems to be really popular in the views section, which is just incredible. But I have some sad news for you, there's at least 3-4 chapters until it finishes. And just to excite you, there is a no. 2 on the way. Yes, but anyway, my fellow Night Fury Riders! TO THE STORY

(Hiccup's POV)

I woke no usual to what I do. Having Breakfast and going out for a flight with Toothless, but today I wouldn't be riding him. I'd be riding Stormfly. I woke up and put on my clothes. While I was putting on my clothes, I was watching Toothless sleeping, he was so peaceful while he was sleeping. The only bad side there was to it was him snoring, he sounds like a wild boar at some stages, which wasn't nice, because when you have your father in the next room telling you to shut that dragon up. It isn't easy.

I came down the stairs to grab breakfasts, Fish stew. It's a usual breakfast for me, but when I was a child It would be splattered all across the wall when dad was trying to feed me it. After a while, he'd just put the bowl down and say to me, you know if you're that hungry, you'll feed yourself. He then walked off with stomps filling the room, I cried and I cried waiting for dad to come back but he didn't. so I had to learn to do it myself. I moved my hand grabbed the spoon that was next to the bowl and I put it in the bowl. I then accidentally pulled the spoon out to fast and it went everywhere. I then looked at the spoon I still had a little left. So I put it in my mouth and I tried it, I later found out that it wasn't so nice and when my father came home finally….I just had to vomit all over his clothes.

I heard a few footsteps while I was eating my fish stew, I knew straight away who it was

"Mornin' Son" I heard a booming voice, as I saw his feet coming down the stairs, I replied as quick as possible.

"Hey dad!" I said as I swallowed a spoonful of Fish Stew.

"How was Yesterday son?" Dad asked me.

I sat back as I swallowed the bit of Fish stew that I had in my mouth.

"It was good apart from the few problems here and there" I said.

"A few Problems?" Dad said with one raised eyebrow.

I took another spoonful of my fish stew. I chewed it quickly and then gulped it down before answering dad's question.

"Well, I found out this morning that a certain black dragon may have a grudge against someone on Berk" I said. While I heard the monster walking down the stairs, which was of course toothless.

"Uh, I see someone's up" I said talking to A black dragon who was now pruning himself, once I said those words he cooed to me as if to say that he was in trouble.

"What happened?" Dad asked me.

"Well I got word around that Toothless has a grudge against Snotlout" I said.

"You really think he does?" Dad replied looking the beast he once called a devil.

"Well, what else do you think happened? Fishlegs went to go and try and wake Snotlout up last night because he usually wasn't causing havoc in the town, when Fishlegs tried to wake him up, it just didn't work. So he came up to me and said 'Hiccup who was Snotlout flying with' and I replied with 'Toothless why?' and then it just clicked right through my head, toothless had knocked out Snotlout" After I finished explaining that to dad I heard Toothless croon at what I had explained and he put his head on my hand.

"Oh, buddy, don't worry. I'm on your side, I hate him too" I said with a smile on my face

"Toothless, I wouldn't blame you if you had a grudge against him…just wait until you meet his family" Dad said. I laughed at that as he said that, because trust me; if he was the only one in the family I would call him sane. But there's literally 6 people living in that house. My Uncle Spitelout, and the other family members, but I've never met them before, and I don't think I would like too.

"So what's on the calendar today for my young man?" My father said as I finished my Fish stew.

I swallowed the last bit of fish which was a bit weird. I coughed to get the fish out, I finally threw it up and it was a fish tail. Which was disgusting. I coughed again and answered my dad

"Nothing much, we're just swapping dragons again" I said to him looking at the Fish tail. Which was full of saliva.

"Really you're still doing that, how long until it's finished." Dad asked me as if to say 'get it over and done with'

"3 Days" I said as I walked out the door, hopped on Toothless and got down to the school. As I was flying, I saw Astrid "Mornin' M'lady!" I said to Astrid in the politest way possible.

"Morning Hiccup, you've got someone waiting for you' She said as she laughed. I then looked up and replied "…..Who?"

A/N: Hey again guys, so sorry that I had to leave it on a cliff hanger but you know who'll be waiting for him right. That's all I'm going to give away. But for now. Stay Flying My Night Fury Riders

NightFuryRider98 Out!


	7. Meeting Astrid

Chapter 7: Meeting Astrid

As Astrid And I both landed at school, we then hopped off of our dragons. I broke the ice by starting a conversation.

"What was the thing that you said was waiting for me yesterday?" I asked Astrid with a polite tone in my voice.

"I Was!" I heard someone say. I looked around, I didn't see anybody, but I felt a tap on my back. I then turned around and looked down. It was Snotlout

"Oh, my god, What are doing….here…Sn….Snot…Lout…hehe?!" I said very awkwardly.

"What Am I doing here? What's you're nasty dragon doing here, I've broken my nose because of him" Snotlout said, he then started approaching Toothless. Snotlout then raised his fist and was kicked down violently by the one and only Astrid.

"You don't hurt _MY _boyfriend or _MY _Dragons" Astrid said. Just when Snotlout was about to get up Astrid put a foot on his shoulder

"Now you apologize to both Hiccup and Toothless!" Astrid demanded, with that Snotlout huffed.

"I'm Sorry Hiiiiicup!" Snotlout said in a girly way. Just then Astrid started putting her foot down more.

"Don't make me break one of your ribs" Astrid said in a threatening voice.

"Okay. Okay, Sorry Hiccup!" Snotlout said. "Can I go now?" Snotlout said.

"What do you say to someone?!" Astrid asked. With that Toothless looked down growling at Snotlout.

(Snotlout's POV)

"What do you say to someone?!" Astrid asked I looked at Hiccup who was looking at me with an agry face. Then I looked over to the only black dragon who was on Berk, that Night Fury that both Hiccup and Astrid owned, that was now growling at me with no teeth, then when I got the chance I rolled my eyes. I then heard Toothless retract his teeth and I shrunk down as if I was tiny.

"Okay, Sorry!" I said. It didn't work, because a few seconds later. Astrid put more pressure on my shoulder, making it fell as if it was going to break.

"Fine, I give up Sorry Toothless" I yelled out in Mercy. Astrid took her foot off of my shoulder. I then got up and brushed my self off and got up, I saw Astrid staring at me. I knew exactly what she was going to do.

(Astrid's POV)

I let Snotlout get up. Then I decided to have _MY _Fun

"That was for not saying thank you" I said to Snotlout, who was poking out his tongue.

"And this is for not saying thanks to Toothless" I grabbed his tongue and pulled his mouth down, I then hit his head with my knee and then elbowed him in the stomach, then I pushed him away, making him slide on the ground

I then heard Toothless purr as if he was saying thank you.

"No problem, biggie" I said to Toothless, who then gave a questioning purr.

(Hiccup's POV)

I saw Astrid walk off to her stall to cool off; I would do the same if I was like her.

Just then I heard Fishlegs come in

"Not again" Fishlegs said as he hopped off of Meatlug.

"Oh no, it's not what you think it is" I said to Fishlegs pointing to Astrid

"Oh, she had her fun with him" Fishlegs said

"Yeah…wait WHAT?" I said suddenly realizing what he said

"Uh, she beat him to a pulp…is…what…I….meant hehe" Fishlegs said.

"I know what you said, no…why would she do that if she's my boyfriend" I asked Fishlegs

"I don't know…maybe she wanted to, you know what the people are like around here on Berk" Fishlegs said.

That just poped into my mind and I shuddered at the thought

"Hey Astrid, do you mind if I take you're dragon please?!" I asked Astrid.

"Yeah sure" She yelled out

"Uh, I'll see you tonight okay 'legs" I said.

"Uh, sure see you later" Fishlegs said. And with that, I hopped on Stormfly and started flying her

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you got the jokes that I put in there, I am dirty by the way, but it'll only be every once in a while. Thanks for the views, I'll be working on the stories that I have during the week because of School but you can expect an update always on the weekend. Instead of Patch Tuesday its Patch Weekend (Except not with windows updates, it's with Chapter updates)

See you later my Floow Night Fury Riders

Night Fury Rider98 OUT!


	8. Pranks, Revenge and Treachery Part 1

Chapter 8: Pranks, Revenge and Treachery Part 1

**A/N: Hey Guys, When I was typing up this chapter I had a cold, but as my saying goes You can't keep a Night Fury Rider Down! Here's the new chapter and I have upped the rating to T as there maybe or is swearing in this chapter because of the name, and yes the swearing will come from some characters (Mainly Snotlout) as for now ON WITH THE STORY!**

(Hiccup's POV)

I was flying Stormfly when I heard a distant roar of a familiar dragon. I knew straight away who it was and who was riding the dragon. Astrid and Toothless, I then saw them in sight as they came up to me while I was riding Stormfly

"You guys make a good couple" Astrid yelled to me while she was flying.

"Then you guys should get married" I said with a smirk on my face

"Wait…What" Astrid said as I started laughing.

"You've done crazy stuff before, why not do something crazier" I said.

Astrid then looked at me with angry and foul eyes. Then she was slapped the way I was slapped when I was flying with Toothless.

"Now what was that for Mister" Astrid said. I laughed even more when she was playing with him

"He does that if he gets annoyed with what so say or puts him in danger" I said to Astrid. She then started scowling at me.

"Okay, Ima gonna go now, see you later, Come on Girl" I said as I took Stormfly higher.

(Astrid's POV)

As Hiccup went away with Stormfly, I patted Toothless

"What ever, come on Toothless show me what you do, you've shown Hiccup right?" I said to Toothless and he gave a grunt to me, possibly meaning a 'yes'

I was perfectly fine for a couple of seconds until I was thrusted into the air by the might Night Fury that was going to show me his nice tricks.

"WOO HOO HOO!" I yelled as he was doing his amazing trick, and I knew he was trying to impress me.

"Now I see why Hiccup likes you so much" I regretted saying that because I got myself slapped for that one

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT YOU STUPID DRAGON!" That earned me another slap, so after fighting with Toothless, I just decided to shut my mouth.

(Snotlout's POV)

I was waiting for Fishlegs to get his ass over to the school, it'd been more then 20 minutes now, and 20 minutes since I was almost killed by a crazed Viking bitch. I was looking up when I finally saw a husky boy sitting on an even fatter dragon.

"Wait…you're swapping with me?" Fishlegs said.

"Yeah, why?" I said. I then saw his eyes roll.

"Hey don't roll your eyes I got beaten up by Astrid" I said to Fishlegs threatingly.

Fishlegs then got on my dragon

"Good, you deserved it" Fishlegs said. And then he flew away with my dragon

"Bastard I'LL GET YOU!" I yelled to Fishlegs.

(Fishleg's POV)

"Bastard I'LL GET YOU" Was all I heard from Snotlout before I got out of the school, I had to find Astrid and tell her that Snotlout was on rage mode.

I was on Hookfang enjoying the flight when I asked him a question

"Is Snotlout always like this?" I asked

'_A lot of the time yes, but I've never seen him THIS Angry'_

"Well let's go find Astrid before he finds US" I said and we went as fast as we could.

(Astrid's POV)

I was flying Toothless when I heard loud yells of my name

"Huh, who in Thor's name is calling me?" I said.

"ASTRID ASTRID SNOTLOUT ON LOOSE" Fishlegs burst though the clouds on Hookfang

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ever since you punched him, He's gone psycho" Fishlegs said.

Just then I realize what I had to do

**A/N: Hey guys, I still have a cold because it's 12:23 here in Australia, yes I typed this Fanfiction up for you guys, just for you, and if you want. Only if you want send you get well messages, but that's your call, I'll be doing a another chapter for new York dragon riders tomorrow and either later today or tomorrow I'll have it out.**

**One Sick NightFuryRider Out!**

**P.S: I'm good at cliff hangers aren't I?**


	9. Pranks, Revenge and Treachery Part 2

Chapter 9: Pranks, Revenge and Treachery Part 2

A/N: Hey again guys, I've officially put Starboard way High School up for adoption because it's not getting the rating that I expected for it to get

(Astrid's POV)

"Okay so he's just lost it?" I asked Fishlegs

"Yeah, he certainly has, he was swearing at me" Fishlegs said in a panicky voice.

"Alright, well let's go find Hiccup together hey?" I said to Fishlegs

"At least if we don't we run into him, we'll be fine

(Hiccup's POV)

I was riding high up in the clouds when I heard someone come up behind me I looked around. It was Snotlout.

"Oh, Hello Snotlout, what's up?" I asked him

He said nothing; all he did was give an evil glare. I then thought the worst situation possible, so what did I do, I took him to the school to teach him a lesson.

(Astrid's POV)

Fishlegs and I were going up into the clouds until we finally found Hiccup. But there was a big problem; Snotlout was riding next to him.

"Where's he going?" I asked.

"Who?" Fishlegs Asked.

"Hiccup, he's going somewhere with Snotlout" I said to Fishlegs.

"That can't be good" Fishlegs said.

"He's actually going to the school, and Snotlout's following him" I said.

"Alright well let's follow him" Fishlegs said.

A/N: Hey Fellow Night Fury Riders, I'm Still Sick and it's getting worse don't worry, I don't have Ebola. What are you crazy, I just have the common cold, but it's hit me really bad, much worse then before actually, This is the second last chapter before the story finishes and trust me, when we get to the final chapter, it's gonna be action packed.

See you soon guys!


	10. We Be Ballin' Part I

Chapter 10: We Be Ballin' You Part I

A/N: Hey again guys! After 3 days of having a banana flavored Antibiotic (The only good tasting one) I'M FINALLY BETTER! I've just got a snotty nose and a sore throat. Anyway this is the last chapter to the story and a future warning: There will be swearing, violence and a little bit of abuse. There are the future warnings, but for now, on to the story!

(Hiccup's POV)

What was I doing, I was going to the school and letting Snotlout follow me, what was he going to do to me? Where were Astrid and Fishlegs? Will I be killed by the time they time they returned

I then decided to ramp up the speed; I gave Stormfly a pat on the neck to tell her to go faster.

'_Sure thing'_

"What are you doing?" Snotlout asked.

"J…Just was going a faster way, Why?" I asked.

"You're going my way" Snotlout said rudely

"Why are you being so rude?" I asked.

"Cause your fucking girlfriend beat the shit out of me" Snotlout said, sneering at me

"And I don't care; I didn't stop because I knew she wanted to do that do you" I said starting to get mad. It was at that point that I went my own way to the school, and I couldn't care if he was following me or not.

(Astrid's POV)

"What's he doing? He's splitting up from Snotlout?" I said.

"Not entirely, He's going his own way" Fishlegs said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I know Hiccup and your dragon" Fishlegs said.

"Okay well let's get to him before Snotlout does" I said. And Fishlegs nodded in total agreement

(Hiccup's POV)

"I'm sick and tired of having to put up with Snotlout's Shit!" I yelled as I lied down on Stormfly's back. I heard a question groan from Stormfly.

"I'm alright girl, don't worry. I'm just sick of having to put up with Snotlout" I said to Snotlout and she just gave an agreeing grumble.

"HICCUP!" I heard Astrid scream. I shot up once I heard her voice.

"What is it?" I asked as Astrid came by on Toothless. I looked down to Toothless who then gave a gummy smile.

"We need to get to the school before Snotlout!" She said. I then tilted my head in direct confusion

"Uh…Exactly why?" I asked Astrid.

"Because, he's going to be you to a pulp" Astrid said. By the time she finished her sentence. I was off with a heartbeat to the school.

(Astrid's POV)

"….But don't worry we have the dragons, see what I mean Fishlegs, he never listens" I said.

"Yeah, I don't know how you can have him as a boyfriend" Fishlegs said.

I then immediately turned to Fishlegs who had a shocked look on his face

"…..Okay shutting up; if you need me, I'll be with Hiccup" Fishlegs said. Fishlegs then rushed off. I was on Toothless who then growled

"What is it boy?" I asked Toothless. I then heard small wings flapping

"Alright Let's go!" I said as I patted Toothless on the back of the neck, and he happily obliged.

Everyone except Snotlout (Who we were waiting on) Had gotten to school, Hiccup was ready for battle with Toothless was standing by his side, Stormfly was also standing by my side and had her spikes ready

A/N: hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in at least 2 days, I think. There will be the conclusion which is part II, and trust me; there'll be a heap of punching, swearing and a lot of violence. Then once this is finished, the second one will be out, and then I'm thinking about making a HTTYD Spin off Elektra. Review and Tell me what you think off that.

See you Later my fellow Night Fury riders!


	11. We Be Ballin' Part II

Chapter 11: We Be Ballin' Part II

A/N: hey guys! FINALLY THIS STORY IS FINISHING, This is the last chapter of the story, then I just have New York dragon riders left, which will go on for a while but it will end trust me. As for now getting on with the story.

Toothless was standing in a stance, ready to pounce; Hiccup had a sword in his left hand. Even though he couldn't carry one, now that he was older, he could certainly pick one up and chuck it around.

Astrid who had her axe in her hand, was pounding the handle into her left hand, Stormfly on the other hand was exactly like Toothless, she was standing a stance, with her tail and venom spikes ready to shoot out, she was also bearing her teeth, showing that she was ready for Snotlout to come at her.

After a couple of minutes a slight flapping of wings was heard.

(Hiccup's POV)

"Here he comes" I said. I then got my sword ready.

Snotlout landed and then hopped off of Meatlug. He then walked a couple of meters before coming to a halt

"What are you guys doing?" Snotlout asked.

"Getting ready for you" I said, raising the upper corner of my lip.

"What did I do?" Snotlout said laughing.

"Well it's very obvious" I said.

"Then why don't we get started then shall we" Snotlout said.

Just on cue as Snotlout said that he immediately went running to Astrid, he then raised he fist and knocked her down. "Astrid!" I yelled out, but it was too late, she wasn't dead or anything the dragons had taken care of him.

Stormfly had used he spine-shot to pin Snotlout against the wall

"I'll get you for that" Snotlout yelled from the other side of the school.

But he then had one little problem, he had to deal with 'The Boss' (We all know who that is)

He came up to Snotlout and whacked him with his tail fin10 times to get the lesson into him, but there was one problem standing in his way Snotlout bit on Toothless' tail-fin, which caused him to let the spikes loose and fall down on the ground, which was bad.

Toothless who was now walking back after giving Snotlout his naughty treatment, was tacked to the ground by Snotlout and was trying to flick him off or at least get him off, but to no avail.

"Get the fuck off of my dragon, NOW!" I yelled at Snotlout. He then jumped off of Toothless, running towards me and put his fist out, I then put my sword in front of his face, making him stop immediately.

"You know, you may be my cousin, but you're a half wit of the world" Snotlout said.

"Half wit of the world Fuck You Snotlout" I said as I slashed the side of his arm with my sword

"YOU SONOVA BITCH" Snotlout yelled.

"Don't you dare get any fucking closer, hear me?" It was Astrid, she'd finally gotten up, and even though she had a blood nose I still felt happy that she wasn't out cold or dead.

"Why, are you protecting you're sweet prince?" Snotlout muttered loud enough to be heard

"Why don't you go suck on a dick, Snotlout" Astrid said Menacingly.

"Maybe I will…Wait what?" Snotlout said.

I then let out a huge burst of laughter.

"I knew someone was going to come out of the closet" I said. As I said that, I heard more bursts of laughter. Behind Snotlout was Fishlegs and the Twins. I waved to them telling them 'Not a good time right now!' They got the message and ran off. I then looked at Snotlout's arm, His whole left arm shirt was covered in blood. He then fainted

"What happened to Snotlout?" Astrid asked.

"He either dead or just fainted" I said. Astrid then gave me a faint smile.

"You know what to do right?" Astrid said

Both Astrid and I were carrying Snotlout's body, We were on Raven's cliff, the most pointiest cliff base KNOWN to Berk.

"Ready?" I asked

"3…2…1..." Astrid called out

"BYE BYE SNOTLOUT" we both yelled in unison. He's body then fell out of our hands and we then watched he's body as it hit one of the spikes, we then heard a huge howl of pain. We then scowled as we saw him in pain, we then got on our dragons and flew off, hoping Snotlout wouldn't get us. And once we did we yelled the loudest celebration cheers possible.

A/N: Hey guys, the swap is finally finished, the sequel as we speak is being made, but I can't make a confirmation date on when it will be released as for now, other stories will be updated.

As for now

Night Fury Rider Out!


End file.
